The field of charitable giving is widely practiced. Specifically, modern global citizens have become more aware of the impact their choices make on the environment, and the health and well-being of others. Similarly, corporations have found that lowering their carbon and social footprints can be a significant market differentiator. Charitable giving is one way to support green and social initiatives while lowering such footprints.
For example, there are some organizations that take donations to sponsor advocacy, conservation, or clean-up efforts for land, while the ownership of the land remains with another individual or organization. That owner may ultimately decide to develop or sell the land that sponsors have devoted time and resources to protecting. Furthermore, the efforts tend to focus only on the land and not the people who live on or near the area. Previous practices do not provide a way for sponsoring physical locations in a tangible way that allows the sponsor to see the precise locations available for sponsorship, select a specific area, and ensure the land will be preserved on their behalf using their sponsorship funds.